lavi x reader
by Sophie-U.F
Summary: A one shot for lavi's birthday


"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

It all started with a scream, a very loud one, one that echoed through the entire headquarters.

But, before I carry on, maybe I should present myself and explain what happened...

- a while ago -

First of all, my name is (f/n) Walker, i'm Allen's twin sister and a parasytic type exorcist at the Order. My innocence materializes on any non-fire weapon i think of, but since my arms are currently on healing process, i can't really use it... I also have a crush that only Lenalee knows about.

Now, back to the story! I, in Lenalee's place, was taking coffee to the members of the Science Department. Before i could give everyone their cups,...

"Ah, (f/n)! I have the solution for your arm injuries!" Komui blurted happily.

"I-i really don't think that's a good idea' Komui..." i stuttered quickly.

"Nonsense!" he said, pretty confidently. "Now... i present you Komurin 12!" He announced, while pressing a big red button. One of his giant robots appeared from god knows where, i stepped back, almost antecipating whatt was going to happen.

"Komurin, take care of (n/n)!" Komui shouted at the robot, causing it to turn to me.

"Female exorcist! Arms reparation requested!" The machine stated, but that wasn't all. "Upgrade needed: make her macho to make her stronger!"

"EEEEEEEEEEHH?!"

"I can't believe this is happening again." Russell sighed.

"What the..." but, before i could finish, the robot's hand made a move to grab me. I dodged it and was going to activate my innocence, then remembered i couldn't use it.

"What do i do?" I panicked, running around the room with the robot hot on my heels.

"Target locked!" Komurin informed. A few seconds later, a sharp thing passed milimeters away from me and got stuck in the ground. At this, panic completely took over me.

I bolted out of the Scientific Department, running as fast as i could and screaming my lungs out while being pursued by a giant robot.

And here we are, back to where we started...

I ran all around the headquarters, i passed through several storages, the dinning hall and several corridors, always followed by Komurin, who left a trail of destruction behind. Most exorcists were out on missions, a few had gone down to the city.

I kept running while calling for help, until i entered a training room.

"Lavi!" I called out in both happiness and despair at the sight of the red head.

"Huh, (f/n)?!" the boy chuckled at the sight of me trying my best to hide behind him, which was fairly easy, seeing i was quite smaller than he was.

"Help me!" I whimpered, lightly gripping the back of his shirt (i had my hands hurt, i couldn't use much strenght). Suddenly, the room's door shot out of the hinges and was flying directly towards us. It would've hit me, hadn't Lavi picked me up before jumping out of the way.

"Another one?" Lavi sighed at the sight of the huge robot.

"Why is it after you?" He asked.

"Target found! Upgrade: masculinization!" Komurin stated before i could answer. I immediately hid behind the red head as the robot made a move to grab me, unfortunatelly the machine was faster than me.

"AH, LAVI! DO SOMETHING!" I shrieked, bringing the bookman apprentice back from the shocked state he had entered in after the giant machine had stated its purpose.

"Right..." he muttered. "Ozuchi Kozuchi! Grow, grow, grow!" He shouted. A few seconds later, the huge robot was destroied while Lavi held e safely, bridal style.

"Thank you, Lavi!" I thanked as the boy put me down.

"It was no problem, really." He assured.

"Well, i have to go now!" I said. I quickly pulled him down a little and placed a light peck on the corner of his mouth before starting to walk away.

"So, that thing was trying to turn you into a macho woman?" He snickered.

"Just forget about that, will you?" I shouted, more like ordered, in response.

"Hey!" Lavi called as i reached the door. "Do you want to go to the city with me, one of these days?" His question made me turn to him in surprise.

"Sure!" I complied with a smile. "I'll be looking forward to that."

I exited the room, but the door only fully closed after his shout was heard: "STRIKE!"

I smiled softly and began my calm walk towards the dinning hall. And i was going there fr 2 reasons: first, it was almost dinner time; second, i had a date with my crush and i had to tell Lenalee.

"I don't know if i should tell this to brother..." i muttered, but ended up just shrugging it off, and kept walking towards the dining hall while humming my favourite song.


End file.
